User blog:Queen Armada/baseball in me
Baseball is hard to practice by myself and is in my family and pastlife from my Dad Habib and Pirates and to my Uncle Imthiaz as Stark the starter of early 70's Pirates and my Dad Habib John Doggett Sparks as starter sidearmer.Baseball is in me to my Dad that takes care of me and I have no players to cover the bases.My are and stuff are great as I am a hard throwing offspeed pitcher with sinking fast ball,rising fastball,fastball punch in corners,wicked Fork Ball,sinker,snap curve ball,breaking ball,changeup.Well I am not born authoratative or I would have been a majors star in Series Circuit.I am a transexual female but am huge in size from being card "Queen".I wear a uniform and put in my manpower but showers at home or like a hotel.My team?I throw to a cage backstop and my control on pitches that are not thrown as strikes even breaking in dirt.But these are my strike pitches sinker,sinking fastball,forkball,breaking and curve center strike zone.My curve slow and has a wicked snap with my wind mill delivery with sidearm since I descend from Sparks{T-1000}.I could have a pitching coach view me throwing for a day.Practice and I have no catcher,my brother Faiyaz is a Red and I am going home to Pittsburgh.Batting to hit it where?I have no drive or accessibility to a batting cage so I hit video games and not wreck up my controller cheating online.I have a rubber arm and the more I throw 80 pitches and more the stronger and better my arm and sore but it is good,breaking my arm in.But I would have hated the injuries and surgeries.But I am extremely talented but the strength to strikeout powerhitter I should be able to.I am from the 21st Century of 18th century genes,only one besides my brother who is older than me by a few more years.Eliminated homerun blasted pitches and hangers and wonder what a hitter would do when I throw as now I can control my wild pitches into strikezone.So I throw against a wall and break a tennis ball in half after 20 pitches.I have no infield behind me,except some probable neighbours who played hockey.Guitar playing I need to know the education and then play I don't know,no accessibility.Wonder?And I am getting more and more older and I am a starter.My influences are from Expos of 1987 to 1992 and Blue Jays of the same time and Mike Moore of the A's.David Cone.Dave Stewart.Mark Gubiza.Tom Henke.Jeff Fassaro and Oil Can Boyd.Dennis Martinez,Dwight Gooden,Tim Belcher Greg Maddux,Rob Dibble.Tim Raines for hitting,Derek Bell,Fred McGriff,Tim Wallach,my Dad,Andy Van Slyke*Sid Bream*Barry Larkin Eric Davis,I have a great swing and connect but I don't swing my head off,messes up my mind as I go with power into outfield and drive in runs and collect RBI's.Go down the lines,opposite field up the middle in the allies but I don't have pitched balls to hit,adjust hitting bathead.No one in outfield to throw it in.Join a league but I need my parents backing and to drive me to games cause I could spend my money to be in a league but he won't let me pitch by my age now. Category:Blog posts